Highschool Never Ends
by LoveLikeDestiel
Summary: JW/SH John and Sherlock in highschool. Love forms and murders commence. M for a reason.
1. A Study In School

**I tried to make it fun to read :D I hope you like it please review PWEEEEEZE**

It was Monday morning, the first day of the 2nd 9weeks. I was seated in the back. I was pretty popular in the school, but i don't dwell on social status. I was a trouble maker and I didn't give a fuck. I yawn as the announcements are said over the intercom. After the announcements, Ms. Eddins stands up. Mrs. Eddins was the school health teacher. She was old, tall, and lanky. Her curly brown hair made to look like an odd afro.

"Students please welcome our newest addition." She calls out from her place at her desk. The newest student opens the door and walks in. He was very pale and had dark curly hair. He had dark circle around his eyes and was very thin and very tall. His blue-gray eyes had a look of curiosity in them as he looked all the students up and down. He had our uniforms blue over coat completely unbuttoned showing his white undershirt. He had his hands in his pockets.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes." He says nonchalantly.

"Tell us something about yourself." Ms. Eddins says.

"I'm a genius." He says plainly. Everyone blinks taken aback.

"Ok….. Mind me asking if you're eating and sleeping patterns are normal?" Ms. Eddins asks concerned.

"Yes, I do mind. Where do I sit?" Sherlock scoffs. The whole class giggled at Ms. Eddins' offended expression.

"You can sit in the back." She growls pointing to the seat next to me. As he walks to his seat he eyes every student he passes up and down. He finally makes it to his new seat. I reach my hand out to him.

"I'm John Watson." I say with a smile. He blinks with confusion, but then grabs my hand. He looks me up and down, and says the most surprising thing.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asks, making me gasp.

"Afghanistan. How did you k-" I begin, but am pegged in the head with a tennis ball.

"Class is starting, John." Ms. Eddins says in a sing song kind of way.

"Bitch." I mumble, and smile at hearing Sherlock giggle at what I said. I pull out a sheet of paper and begin to write.

**So all knowing one what else do you know?**

I place the note on his desk. He opens it and smiles deviantly. He writes on the paper and sends me back the note.

**I know that you live with your brother. That you two don't get along too well, maybe because he's a drunk or constantly has domestic's with his wife. I'm sorry for the loss of your father too.**

I look at him wide eyed and he just smiled at me smugly.

**How do you know all that? **

I write back. He scribbles down something and passes the note back.

**Your haircut says Soldier's son. You have an ANTI ALCOHOL sticker on your binder. A picture of your parents with two very young boys in the front cover of your binder, it's something you treasure. It is an old one, so this states that it's the only, or last, picture of one of the parents. I would say mother because you're wearing your father's dog tags that say his death date to be two years ago.**

"Amazing!" I couldn't help but say aloud. Ms. Eddins glares at me. I quickly write my 'amazing' down and send the note back to Sherlock. He smiles and writes on the note and sends it back to me.

**You think so?**

I laugh. Write my reply and send it back.

**Yes! That was extraordinary quite extraordinary!**

He smiles a bright smile at me, then scribbles something and passes the note back.

**That's not what people usually say**

I raise an eyebrow.

**What do they usually say?**

He writes on the paper quickly and then it was back to me.

**Piss off**

We laugh as the bell rang. We stand up and gather our things.

"Do you know where Mr. Walters's class is?" he asks me.

"Yea, it's my next class." I say with a smile and lead him up to Medical Interventions.

"Ok, class today we are checking blood pressure. Grab a partner, a computer, and the blood pressure cuffs and follow the directions on this paper." Mr. Walters says passing out the sheets. Mr. Walters was very young and short. He always had a pen behind his ear.

"John! Let's be partners." Sarah says to me. She wasn't anything special. She wasn't the prettiest, nor the smartest. I shake my head.

"Sorry, I'm Sherlock's." I say avoiding her. She frowns, and unhappily partners up with the creepy Mortician's daughter, Molly. Throughout the class both Sarah and Molly kept staring over at our table. Molly stared at Sherlock while Sarah stared at me.

"Ohhh! First day here and you already have an admirer. You Casanova you!" I tease nudging Sherlock as he released my cuff.

"What? Who?" He asks confused.

"Over there." I say pointing over to Molly.

"Not my area." He says after one glance at her.

"Ohhhh. Your." He glares at me. "It's fine." I say.

"I know its fine." He says getting defensive.

"I'm just saying it's ALL fine." I say putting my hands up in a passive aggressive way.

"Ok….. Thank you." Sherlock says blushing slightly. How cute. I think to myself, but force myself away from that thought.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Sherlock asks me as I restart the LabView program.

"No, not really. I date a lot, but I'm unattached." I say putting the cuff on him and begin to pump the pump. I see him wince and become concerned. "You ok?" I ask concern dripping from my tone.

"Yea. I just really hate these cuffs. I feel like it's cutting my circulation off." He says glaring at the cuff. I giggle and earn myself a glare. "Well, that Sarah girl really likes you." Sherlock says changing the subject.

"I know. She's ok and all. I just don't feel like being with her for long periods of time." I say releasing his cuff. He then gives a sigh of relief and I started giggling again.

"Maybe you'll meet someone you will want to be with for a while. They will have to keep you on your toes and be interesting." He says with a smile. I smile and nod. He already knows me so well.

"If it makes you feel any better, shots freak the shit outta me." I laugh gaining a smile from him.

"What do you have third? I have History with Scuzzaro." He asks me. I couldn't help, but smile at the coincidence.

"Me too! I'll lead you there." I say picking up my things as the bell rang. We walk into Scuzz's and sit at the back of the group of four desks clumped together. He was sitting next to me.

"May I sit here?" Molly asks shyly.

"N-" Sherlock begins, but I cut him off.

"Sure." I say with a smile. He just glared at me as I give him a defiant smile.

"'Ey, man!" My friend Mark says. Mark was very short and had brown wavy hair. He was missing half of his front tooth which made him look kind of like a crack head. He was obviously stoned as hell.

"Hey, Mark! This is Sherlock." I introduce. Sherlock ignores Mark.

"He seems like an asshole." Mark says blatantly.

"He's new, leave him alone." I defend. Mark soon gets up and joins his other friends at the table I used to sit at.

"Don't mind him." I say to Sherlock and he nods in reply.

"Soooooo, Sherlock? Where did you go to school before here?" Molly asks shyly. He ignored her. In fact he ignored her through almost the whole class.

"Um, Sherlock? Would you-" She starts.

"What? What do you want?" Sherlock says quite annoyed.

"I- I was just wondering if you'd like to have some coffee at lunch…" She says frowning.

"Sure. Black, 6 sugar packs. I'll be sitting around John. Thanks." He says standing up with his stuff and leaving her bewildered. I quickly get up and follow him.

"She was asking to have coffee with her." I say twirling my lunch box.

"I know." He says plainly. I sit down at my usual lunch table and Sherlock sits across from me.

"Do you ever eat?" I ask noticing he didn't have a lunch.

"It slows down the thought process." He replies. I scoff. What would you be thinking about at lunch? Soon my closest friends began to sit around us. First being Kandice. She was very short, but very hot. She had large breasts and a nice ass. She played video games and cursed like a sailor. She had long brown hair and sparkly brown eyes. Soon her boyfriend showed up. His name was Corey. Both were stoners. Corey was also short, same size as me. He had thick brown hair, which was made thick from losing it when he went through chemo for his leukemia. Soon Mark and Clint showed up. Clint was very tall, taller than Sherlock. He was a ginger and was always high. Sherlock soon started coming out of his shell. He laughed and joked around with us instead of acting all emo like he had in Scuzz's class. That's when the second and third newest students started making a scene. Rick Anderson and Sally Donovan.

"You!" Rick shrieks pointing a shaky finger at Sherlock, who just yawns. "You, DICKWEED! You got me expelled!" He yelled.

"Me too!" Sally adds.

"I did no such thing. It's not my fault you have terrible aim. Your punch was so easy to dodge too bad Mr. Dimmick was behind me. A shame really." Sherlock says smugly. "Our principal." He explains to us bystanders.

"Why you-!" Anderson starts.

"Don't talk out loud; you lower the IQ of the whole school." Sherlock says. Anderson growls. I bust out laughing.

"He was our schools favorite psychopath!" He retorts.

"I'm not a psychopath, Anderson. I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research." Sherlock says looking disappointed. Anderson glares and stomps out of the lunch room, Sally following behind.

"Oh my god, Sherlock! You're killing me!" I manage between my fits of laughter. He smiles at me and giggles. Soon Mark and Clint get up and leave to do something. After they left Sherlock was back to the way he was when we first met.

"I'm not a people person." He explains. "At my old school everyone thought I was a freak." He laughs, but I can see it had hurt him.

"You're odd, but not a freak. I think you're pretty cool." I complement. The bell rings and we accompany each other to our lockers. "What do you have next?" I ask him.

"Anatomy with Mrs. King." He says. I smile and lead him to OUR next class.

"We have all the same classes!" I laugh. "What other classes you have? I have English with Mrs. McCombs, then Algebra 2 with Mr. Kelleher, and then Spanish with Mrs. Leopard." I say excitedly.

"I have all classes with you except seventh. I have Forensics and Crime Investigation with Ms. Lestrade." He says.

"Ms. Lestrade? Like DI Lestrade's wife?" I ask surprised.

"No, his sister. She is much more intelligent." He explains. I nod and pull out a piece of paper and begin writing notes as the Pediatric Cardiologist began to talk to our class. I couldn't stop glancing at Sherlock. He had a feminine feel about him, he was quite handsome too, like an angel. His eyes sparkled just perfectly when he smiled. He was breath taking. I was knocked out of my trance by the bell. I had been so caught up with my staring a whole class went by. Sherlock and I walked to our next class and laughed about my zoning. I didn't tell him what had me zoning though.

"Choose a partner. You have to write a play. It can be about anything. You will have to use these literary aspects." Mrs. McCombs says passing out sheets of papers. She was chunky and wasn't a very good teacher. She was very lazy and always talked with the snobby rich kids thinking she was cool. I look at Sherlock and he looks at me, it was a silent agreement to be partners again.

"What do you want to write about? It has to be 10 min long." I ask him.

"Just leave the writing to me; I have a gift for it. Just create characters. Be detailed with their personality and relationships." He says excitedly. I laugh.

"What do you NOT have a gift for! That's good though my strong suit is creating characters and things of that nature. How many do we need?" I smile.

"12. I'll do 6 and you will do 6 and, since you're not a COMPLETE idiot, you can help with the lines." He says smiling that charming smile. I quickly begin writing out my characters.

**Jeff Nateson- 34 Male. Stuck up rich guy. Calls everyone peasants. Married to Cindy Nateson. Mistress is Kim Stevenson.**

**Cindy Nateson- 30 Female. Stuck up rich girl. Calls everyone Vermin. Married to Jeff Nateson has a secret son named Jess Street.**

**Kim Stevenson- 25 Female. Middle class. Sweet girl. Cook for the Natesons.**

**Mia Norton- 29 Female. Maid for the Natesons. Very snotty to everyone. Speaks Spanish when angry.**

**Jess Street- 18 Male. Emo guitarist. Secret son of Cindy Nateson.**

**Corey Sims- 33 Male. Guard for Nateson Estate. Polite and kind.**

I smile at my choice of characters. I show them to Sherlock.

"Very well done! I like them a lot. They will do very nicely." He says looking at me with admiration. I smile back being filled with a feeling of accomplishment. He looks at everyone like their stupidity makes him sad. So this look he is giving me is one I shall cherish. He shoves his paper towards me, willing me to read them.

**Sherry Nigh- 25 Female. 6"2'. Dark hair and eyes. Very intelligent. Married to John Nigh. Is pregnant.**

**John Nigh- 27 Male. 5"2'. Blond hair blue eyes. Above average in intelligence. Married to Sherry Nigh.**

**Carol Sevant- 30 Female. 5"11'. Brown hair brown eyes. Cop.**

**Nate Jordonson- 22 Male. 6". Farmer.**

**Katy Sign- 20 Female. 4"11' Talented in singing.**

**George Simmons- 24 Male 5"3' Lawyer.**

I laughed at how precise he was. Sherlock pulls out a sheet of paper and begin to write. We decided on an And Then There Were None plot. He had a strange obsession with murder. We both excitedly made lines to our play. I was quite excited. The bell rang and we walked to Mr. Kelleher's room. He sits by me again, and I'm quite ok with that. Sarah, on the other hand, was not happy at all. I really didn't give a fuck though.

"Sarah's been glaring at me all day…" Sherlock points out without even glancing at her. I laugh.

"She's just jealous cause I have a new friend." I say to him. He tilts his head looking quite confused.

"You consider me a friend?" He asks making me laugh loudly.

"Of course! I just spent a whole day with you. You're fuckin awesome!" I say loudly.

"Language!" Mr. Kelleher warns. He was a young man with dark hair. He seemed to make all the girls swoon. Although, he was a lousy math teacher. I cross my arms and pout as Sherlock snickers at me. I was so glad to get out of Kelleher's class when the bell rang. I said goodbye to Sherlock and walk into Spanish. We watched a movie called Casi Casi. My mind quickly drifted off to dangerous territory. All I could think of was Sherlock. His beautiful blue-gray eyes, his perfect smile, his curly hair that I wanted to tug at while- I shake my head trying not to go down that ally during class. _What's wrong with me? _My mind yells. I've never met someone so interesting. I want to know him more. Soon the bell rings and I pick up my things and head for the parking lot. On my way there I see Sherlock sitting on a bench reading a book. _I guess he has someone pick him up. _I think to myself. After five min of traffic I finally come back to the place where Sherlock sat. Something inside me told me to take him home. So I pulled my red Mazda 6 over to the closest curb.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask. He looks up confused.

"John?" He says still a little confused. "My brother will be here at 7." He says.

"7? Get your ass in here. That is 5 hours away!" I say surprised. He stands up and gathers his things.

"Are you sure?" He asks before opening the passengers door.

"Of course!" I laugh. He opens the door and jumps in. He pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Mycroft. I no longer need you for transport." He says in a monotone voice and hangs up. "Do you know where Baker Street is?" He asks me.

"Yea. Do you live on Baker Street?" I ask him. My house was only a block away from there.

"No. Best point to start instructing you to my home." He says plainly. I nod and begin to drive towards Baker Street. We talk about how his first day went. When we arrive at Baker Street he points at a flat.

"I'm going to live there eventually. I know the landlady, Mrs. Hudson. She owes me a favor. A few years back, her husband was sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out. But my brother would constantly bother me so I will need a flat mate first." He says determined.

"You stopped her husband from being executed?" I ask.

"Oh, no, I ensured it." Sherlock says waving to Mrs. Hudson. "Take a left." He instructs. After several turns and curves we came up to a large mansion. "Welcome to Holmes Manor." He says pointing to the large building. My jaw was slack from the mere sight of the magnificent structure. I pull up to the front of the building and let him out. "Thanks for the ride." He says smiling and waving at me. I wave good bye and hope to god I can find my way home. After getting lost several times I finally make it home. I walk up the stairs passing my drunken sister and pass her crying wife and collapse on my bed. I turn on my radio and fall fast asleep.

**Your reviews make me continue to write :D I also like this so far and I really hope you guys enjoy it as well.**


	2. House Visit

**A/N: I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT SECOND AND THIRD CHAPTERS -_- BUT HEY I TRIED LOL**

(Friday)

**Sherlock bites into my neck as I enter him.**

"**God, Sherlock." I moan as his bite becomes sucking and kissing. I begin to thrust. Starting slow but gradually getting faster.**

"**Faster, John, faster." Sherlock instructs moaning loudly. I comply. "Fuck. Harder!" He moans even louder. I can tell he is close. I thrust deep and hard into him until his orgasm over came him. This brought me over the edge and we were both moaning each others names. I collapse on top of him, making him squirm from the semen. He looks up at me and says-**

I wake up sweating and with a raging hard on. I blush. _I can't believe I had a dirty dream about Sherlock! Maybe he's just really feminine. Yea that's what it is! _I explain to myself, not truly believing in my reasoning. I get up and take a shower and bust my nut. I get dressed and get in my car. I decide to pick Sherlock up this morning. I surprised myself on how easily I remembered to get to his beast of a home. I drive up his long driveway and park out front. I walk up and ring his doorbell. Sherlock opens the door looking like he didn't sleep a wink last night.

"Hey, I thought I'd pick you up, is that alright. I'll buy you breakfast." I laugh urging him to eat. He smiles a sleepy smile toward me.

"I was just about to text my brother to come home and take me. I would have been quite late though. Breakfast sounds nice." He says agreeing to eat and holding up his phone. I grab it and he makes a panicked expression.

"Nice phone! IPhone Gen 6? That's not even out yet! WOW!" I say with surprise. He smiles and lets me in. I begin to tap on his phone. He looks at me confused.  
"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Putting my number in your phone. If you ever need a ride just text me." I say with a giant smile. I hand him his phone back and he snaps a picture of me. I blink.

"Thanks for the gesture. Give me a few min to collect my things." He says and I take a seat on his comfy as hell couch. After three min, Sherlock reappears. I get up and he follows me to my car. I open his door and smile.

"Your chariot awaits!" I giggle. He gave me a silly smile. We drive down to McDonalds and get breakfast. With a little persuasion I was able to get Sherlock to eat. Then we drive to school with conversation sprinkled in. We both walk into Ms. Eddin's room and sit where we sat yesterday. She then put on a movie called Regular Kid. Sherlock was out like a light about 5 min into it. I lay my head down on my desk and just looked at Sherlock's face. He looked so angelic as he slept. I felt my heart race as I looked at his sleeping figure, his head facing my way. I met him just yesterday and I find myself already entranced by him. Hid eyes slowly slide open showing me those beautiful blue-gray eyes. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his. We stayed this way until the bell rang. I quickly stood up feeling more than embarrassed. The walk to Walters class was a bit awkward., for me at least, Sherlock didn't seem effected in the least. We sat at the same table, but Sarah and Molly decided to join us today. And Sarah was more persistent than normally.

"Hey, John let's have a double date. You and me with Molly and Sherlock." Sarah practically demands. I look over at Sherlock who seems very irritated.

"Sure. I'm sure we could work something out." I answer for us. Sherlock groans and sends a demonic I-will-kill-you glare. I just snicker at his irritation. The rest of the class was basically both girls chatting away, with Sherlock sulks. I had never been as happy as I was when the bell rang. Sherlock and I walk down to Scuzz's class. We had a guess speaker, that I had no interest in. Sherlock passed me a note.

**SH: What the FUCK?**

**JW: What?**

**SH: Saturday? I'm not going!**

**JW: Don't be that way! It gets you out of your house.**

**SH: I'm ok with staying home**

**JW: We can go to a movie, then you won't have to talk to her. And quit sulking you look like a crazy person when you sulk**

**SH: But I really REALLY don't want to g-**

Sherlock began to write, but was interrupted by our principal screaming and making a terrible scene.

"Has anyone seen Jim Moriarty? He's missing. OH GOD, OH GOD!" Mrs. Stovall says hysterically. Without missing a beat Sherlock was up and over to the woman sitting her down. When she wouldn't calm down Sherlock began to shake her.

"Stop that Sherlock!" I say running up to them. I take my uniform coat off and put it around her. "She's in shock." I say and get Sherlock to fetch her some water. And not to long later she was able to speak, somewhat, coherently.

"His-his parents are dead. Oh god. He's nowhere to be found. I- I have never seen so much blood. B-blood everywhere. It's terrible." She says still trembling.

"Did you call the police?" I ask the scared principal. She nods in reply.

"John and I will look for Jim for you. You just rest. If the crime really is a blood bath then the possibility of the killer taking him are 1 in 3 million. He most likely saw the scene and ran or hid during the deed and then ran. Either case, he is still alive. Allow us to leave school and search." He deduces, which seems to make her feel better. She gives us the permission to leave and we quickly run to my car. I start up the car and begin to drive. I see Sherlock pull out a folder.

"Head to 278 Miner Road." He says looking through the folder. I knew where that was, it was down the street from me.

"What's that?" I ask gesturing to the folder.

"Jim Moriarty's file. I borrowed it from Mrs. Stovall." He says plainly.

"You stole it?" I say with surprise.

"I like to call it pickpocket borrowing. Stealing is such a vile word. Besides I am going to return it. Sometime." She lock says with that smile I love. I pull up to the home and follow Sherlock inside. I gasp. I see what put Mrs. Stovall into hysterics. Mrs. Moriarty was mutilated. Her head laid on the sofa facing the telly seemingly watching a soap opera. Her left arm was dangling from the hat stand, the top of said stand shoved deep inside the cut portion. Her right leg hung from a hook on the ceiling. Her left leg stood straight up, defying gravity. Her torso was placed on the table in a ritual like manor.

"That was obviously the point of mutilation." I hear Sherlock explain as he looks around the living room. The whole house had an odd smell. I follow the smell to the kitchen. "Where's the other arm?" I hear Sherlock question aloud. I open the oven, that was turned on, and gagged.

"It's over here." I tell him. He runs over to me and looks inside. He then turned off the oven and began up the stairs. I follow, not truly understanding why. In the study was a second mutilated body, Mr. Moriarty. His head sat on the keyboard facing the screen of his laptop. His left arm was wrapped up in a rug, while his right clung tightly to the third shelf of the book shelf. His legs were tied to the fan and swung around as the fan did. It was disturbing. I hear Sherlock stomp around the house. I just couldn't take my eyes off this horrific scene. I hear the front door open and I immediately tense and begin to sweat. I hear Sherlock descend the stairs and pray to whatever is watching that the killer didn't come back.

"Ahhhhhh. Detective Inspector Lestrade." I hear Sherlock say. I release the breath that I didn't notice I was holding. I walk down the stairs in a daze, deciding to join Sherlock and the police.

"What are you doing here? God, and you dragged someone along this time?" Lestrade says with annoyance.

"A friend. And you know exactly what I'm doing here. Both my job and yours. You should be out looking for Jim. He's more important than you think." Sherlock says smugly, giving him a look like he is a complete idiot.

"Yea. I know. He's the son." Lestrade retorts. Sherlock sighs loudly and begins to prance around the room making hand gestures.

"God! Look at the obvious!" Sherlock yells. "The foot prints! No other prints are found in the blood besides these feet prints." Sherlock explains.

"But those could be anybodies." Lestrade argues. Sherlock sighs again.

"It must be nice not being me, so relaxing." He says with disappointment. "It was either someone the trusted or someone who was already inside. It's so bloody obvious!" Sherlock yells as if they can't hear him.

"Obvious?" I question as Lestrade tries to argue. Sherlock holds up his hand shushing Lestrade.

"What,John?" He asks me, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"I-I just don't see it. How is it obvious?" I ask feeling shy all of a sudden. Sherlock smiles and begins to rant.

"Look her." He says running over to the door. "No sign of a break in. And look at the foot prints here. He stood here for several seconds, dripping blood around his prints on the floor. Meaning he had to unlock the door before leaving. Therefore, since the door was locked from the inside and there isn't a sign of a break in that would mean one of two things. One being, someone they knew was allowed in and murdered them. The second being, that Jim Moriarty did this. Then if you add In all the compelling evidence against him such as: every window was locked, agreeing with my previous conclusion, Along with the prints leading to and from the scene starting up stairs and leading down here, which the size of the foot match Jim's shoe size. Who's room is on the second floor? Jim Moriarty's. And if your tiny pea brains still can't comprehend, the biggest answer is in the kitchen." He says leading us to said kitchen. He steals a pair of gloves from Lestrade and pulls the perfectly cooked arm out of the oven. "Here." He states pointing to the upper arm.

"What?" Lestrade asks. I look closely and that's when I saw it.

"I really loved you, mummy." I read aloud the words carved into the skin. Sherlock smiles brightly at my observation. I then see enlightenment cross Lestrade's face.

"Oh." He says dumb founded. "Thanks for your help, Sherlock and…friend, but shouldn't you two be in school?" Lestrade says annoyed.

"Was given permission by the principal to leave. And don't be dumb. You know this is my job, Lestrade." Sherlock says plainly.

"Job?" I ask confused.

"Yes, when the police are at their wits end and don't have a clue, which is always, they come to me. I'm a Consulting Detective. Only one in the world. I created the job." Sherlock says proudly. "I'm going to need to look at Jim's file." Sherlock says to Lestrade.

"I can't do that, Sherlock." Lestrade answers.

"You need me." He says plainly. Lestrade sighs.

"Yes, god, yes I do. Do as you wish." He says handing the file to Sherlock. Sherlock smiles a hell-yes kind of smile. He then takes several picture of the scene on his phone.

"To my house!" Sherlock yells excitedly, pointing to nowhere. I roll my eyes and drive him home. He jumps out of the car and before I could pull away he call out. "Come, John!" He urges me to come inside. I shut off the engine and follow him. I follow him up two floors and down a long hallway. We finally reach our final destination, Sherlock's room. His incredibly messy room. He leaps onto his bed like a cat and immediately had Jim's file open and sprawled across his bed. I maneuvered around piles of books and papers and sit in the only empty chair in the room. I spin the chair to face the desk and scream from surprise.

"What?" Sherlock yells panicked and a bit frightened by my random outburst.

"A-a- a skull?" I stutter pointing to said skull.

"Ohhh. Belle. She's my friend. Oh… When I say friend…." Sherlock explains and then drops the subject. He continues his looking of the file for about an hour, and I spent my time doodling on some paper. My stomach growls loudly making Sherlock look up.

"You're hungry." He says, not being a question. He stands and grabs my hand and pulls me to the kitchen.

"Do you like French Cuisine?" He asks me. I nod not really knowing if I do or don't. "Good, cause that's all I can cook. If you want tea you'll have to make it yourself. If I make it, I'd fear for your health." He says with a chuckle. I laugh and put the kettle on. After 30 min everything was ready to eat. I purr in happiness when he set the plate in front of me. It was gone so quickly it seemed like I had been starving. I ate another plate and felt so full I thought I'd pop.

"So good." I say to Sherlock giving him a thumbs up. I had to coarse him to eat again, but he did eat. We walk back up to his room and he clears a walkway and moves some things around. He packs up Jim's file and tosses it on a pile of other files and jumps on his bed. I sit in the most amazingly comfortable chair I have ever sat in in my life. He looks at me like he wants to say something, but didn't know what to say. I just raise an eyebrow to him.

"You can spend the night, that is if you want to. It will give you time away from your brother." He says obviously trying to be nice. I smile at the gesture.

"If you don't mind. I hate having to put up with my drunkard SISTER." I say putting emphasis on the word sister.

"Sister?" Sherlock says with disdain. "God. There's always something." He deadpans "You can stay in the guest room, to the left of my room. You can borrow a pair of my pajamas." He says rummaging through his draws and pulls out a pair of red PJs. I go into his bathroom and change into the PJs. They were a little big on me in length, but tight in width. _He is soooo skinny! _I think to myself. I walk out of the bathroom and follow him down to the living room. He put my school clothes into the washer and downs a whole can of Coke. "Want to watch a movie?" He asks me at 10:30. I figured I might as well stay up late since I don't have to listen to bitching and crying.

"Sure. Got popcorn?" I ask him. He then seems to explode with energy.

"HELL YES! I fuckin love popcorn!" He says excitedly and then blushes at his outburst. "Sorry, caffeine does this to me." He says holding up his second can of coke, His leg tapping uncontrollably. I laugh. _Never thought of him as the hyper type. _I smile and go to the kitchen and pop a bag of popcorn. When it was done Sherlock popped a second one. "I will probably eat the whole bag, in all honesty." He says seriously. We decide to watch Freddy, all of the Freddy's. With Sherlock's leg bouncing the whole time and him squirming in his seat. I yawn after the final one and tell him good night. I fall asleep fairly quickly, but am plagued by dreams of Sherlock. His smell was everywhere. I wake up blushing and will my boner away. I walk down stairs and am surprised to see Sherlock still up, and watching the third Resident Evil movie.

"Do you ever sleep?" I say exhaustedly.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE I REALLY LIKE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINKS.


End file.
